


I Fall Apart

by postalone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Modern AU, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive!Kylo, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postalone/pseuds/postalone
Summary: [imagine breaking up with kylo, leaving him heartbroken and him trying to get you back]





	I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a modern au inspired while listening to i fall apart by post malone. great song, definitely recommend checking it out. also,i posted this on my tumblr, imagining-starwars

 

 

> _She told me that I’m not enough, yeah, and she left me with a broken heart.  
>  _

“I…I can’t do this anymore, Kylo.” You admit. You can’t even look into his eyes because you’re terrified of his reaction. And, right on cue, he throws a vase near you. “You know what? We’re done! I’m done with you!” You shout and leave the apartment, slamming the door behind you causing a framed picture of you and Kylo falls from the wall and glass is everywhere. Kylo shouts out of anger at the door and opens the door to find you, but you’re gone. He runs to his window and sees you getting into a taxi.

Kylo, out of pure rage, starting throwing all the framed photos he has of you and him. He throws another vase at his television and shouts. He’s panting and sweating and opens a bottle of liquor. 

Once he finishes drowning himself in liquor, he throws the bottle at the door. He drinks until he can’t find a bottle and falls asleep on the couch because he knows your scent is still in his room. 

 

 

> _Never caught a feelin’ this hard, harder than the liquor I pour_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

He wakes up to a voicemail from you. A wave of hope rushes through him, thinking you’ll come back to him, but he’s disappointed when he hears you laughing with your friends and loud music is playing in the back. 

“Kylo! I’m just c – calling to say that Poe’s going to pick up my stuff.” He hears you slur your words. “Y/N! Get off the damn phone and – ”Then the phone call ends. He throws his phone at the wall and hears a knock at the door. 

“Go away!” Kylo shouts. 

“Open the door, pasty.” Poe orders and knocks again. 

“I’m not opening the door, Dameron.” Kylo hisses. 

“You’re lucky she’s not demanding a restraining order, Ren. Now open the damn door before I kick it down.” Poe threatens. 

“Kick it down. It doesn’t matter now.” Kylo mutters. 

“It’s your fault, buddy,” Poe remarks. 

“How is it  _my_ fault? She’s the one that broke up with me! After everything I gave her!” Kylo shouts at the door.

“What did you give her exactly?” Poe questions. He has never been fond of Kylo and was glad to hear that you left him.

“I love her,” Kylo says. 

“You don’t love her.” Poe states. “You love the idea of her. You just don’t want to be alone and she was the only person not to hate you.” Poe comments. 

“She loves me. I know she does. She said we’d be together.” Kylo states and he hears Poe laughing. “Shut up,” Kylo demands. 

“Open the door and we can talk about this,” Poe says.

“I want to talk to Y/N. I know we can work this out.” Kylo replies. 

“She doesn’t want anything to do with you,” Poe informs him. 

“I just…I want to know what I did wrong. I love her.” Kylo whispers vulnerably, causing Poe to feel pity for him. “I just want to talk to her,” Kylo tells Poe. Poe sighs and sends you a message telling you to come to the apartment and Kylo opens the door for Poe. 

“I love her so much,” Kylo tells Poe as the two sit beside each other. “I’d give her the world if I could and when…when she left, I just fell apart,” Kylo admits. Poe then gets a text from you. 

 _'I don’t want to look at him.'_ You reply, causing Kylo to sigh and look at the broken glass. 

 

 

> _Tell me you don’t want me no more, but I can’t let go_

Kylo looks at the photos on the ground and his heart aches just looking at your picture. Poe picks up one of the pictures and smiles. “I remember that dress,” Poe notes. “It was your first date, right?” Poe asks and Kylo nods. “She was so happy. She came back to the house and was beaming with joy.” Poe reminds Kylo. “I haven’t seen her smile like this in a while.” Poe states. 

* * *

“Y/N!” Kylo shouts drunkenly. “Y/N!” He repeats and finishes the bottle of tequila. “Y/N!” He slurs and tosses the bottle aside. When he sees you sticking your head out the window, he smiles. “Hi.” He says. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” You ask him. 

“I want to – talk.” He burps.

“Leave, Kylo.” You demand but he shakes his head. “Kylo, I’ll call the police.” You threaten. 

“Call them, I don’t give a fuck.” He laughs. “Please, I just want to talk.” He states. 

“We’re talking.” You tell him. 

He shakes his head, “No, come down here.” He says. You deny. “Fine, then I’m coming up.” He states and walks towards the front door and begins banging on the door. “Open up, Y/N. C’mon, open the door.” He urges. After a few minutes, you open the door, and Poe is standing behind you. “Hi.” Kylo smiles. 

“What the hell do you want?” You ask. 

“You. I want you back. Please Y/N.” He begs. “I love you.” He burps.

“We don’t work, Kylo.” You remind him. It took you a year and a half to realize that, but it’s true. 

“You said we’d be together forever,” Kylo reminds you. 

 

 

> _No you said it, we’d be together_

“You said you loved me.” He states. “You said you’d never leave me.” He says and tears start forming. “I trusted you. I told you everything. Please don’t leave me.” He begs.

“I’m sorry.” You apologize. “We…we don’t work. We’ll never work” You repeat. 

“I’ll change, I promise,” Kylo says, begging you not to leave him. You hate seeing him so broken and quickly shut the door before he could say anything else. 

You feel sorry for him, but you know it’s for the best. Poe gives you a warm embrace and plants a kiss on the top of your head. “It’ll be okay,” Poe whispers, trying to calm you down.

Kylo shouts curses at the door and continues to bang loudly, trying to gain your attention. Kylo knows you still love him. He wants to hold you in his arms again and hear your laughter. He just wants to be with you. 

 

 

> _Oooh, I fall apart, down to my core_


End file.
